Never Gonna Give You Up
|artist = |from = album |tvfilm = |year = 1987 |difficulty = (Classic) (Mashup) |nogm = 5 |dg = |mashup = Only on the Wii U |alt = Party Master Mode (Wii U) |mode = Solo |mc = Blue Purple (Beta) |pc = |gc = |lc = Purple |pictos = 99 (Classic) 95 (Mashup) |nowc = NeverGonna |audio = |dura = 3:33 |perf = Mehdi Kerkouche }}"Never Gonna Give You Up" by is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a man. He is dressed up as a superhero. He has brown combed hair and wears a purple jumpsuit over his orange undershirt, orange underwear over his jumpsuit, a yellow cape with a pair of straps, and yellow boots. He also wears an orange mask over his eyes. Background The routine takes place at the rooftop of a windowless building with a city behind. There are neon signs, lit buildings, and several other structures. Lasers, a Godzilla-like monster, fighter jets, the Titanic, numerous giant robots, UFOs, and meteorites are also visible in the background. During the bridge, the moon turns out to be a distress signal with a mask and moves around temporarily. Which the dancer seems to notice and all the problems disappear before more appear after the bridge. A sign in the background reads "SOUNDS," but the letters U, N, and D are flickering so "SOS" is read instead. There is also a sign very far back into the background that says "JUST DANCE" which resembles the Hollywood sign Gold Moves There are 5 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Throw a punch in the air. nevergonna gm 1.png|All Gold Moves nevergonna gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Dance Quests Wii, PS3, Xbox 360 *One player gets 3 stars *One player gets 4 stars *One player gets 5 stars *Get all Gold Moves *Get the "Creative" Dance style *Get GOOD when "Never gonna say goodbye" is sung Wii U *One player gets 3 stars *One player gets 5 stars *Get 5 stars on the Dance Mash-Up *Get all Gold Moves *Get the "Creative" Dance style *Get GOOD when "Never gonna say goodbye" is sung Mashup Never Gonna Give You Up has a Mashup exclusive to the Wii U. Dancers *''Never Gonna Give You Up'' *''I Feel Love'' *''Wild Wild West'' (Extreme) *''Proud Mary'' *''Love You Like A Love Song'' *''Teenage Dream'' *''Pump Up the Jam'' *''Wild Wild West (Extreme) *''Proud Mary *''Love You Like A Love Song'' *''Teenage Dream'' *''Pump Up The Jam'' *''She's Got Me Dancing'' *''Cosmic Girl'' *''Superstition'' *''Baby Girl'' *''Wannabe'' *''Only Girl (In The World)'' *''Love You Like A Love Song'' *''Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out)'' *''Wild Wild West (Extreme) *I Want You Back'' *''She's Got Me Dancing'' *''Never Gonna Give You Up'' Puppet Master Mode Never Gonna Give You Up has a Puppet Master Mode on the Wii U. Here are the captions in order of appearance: *''Never Gonna Give You Up'' *What's Wrong/Afro Snap/Galaxy Sweeping/Outlaw Snap *Bake A Cake/Slow Snap/Techno Twitch/Beach Babe *Mod's Madness/Cosmic Boogie/Slap My Thigh/Sweet Caresses *Pec Push/Rasta/Aerobics/Heart Throb *70's/Not At All/Flirty Skirt/Goofy Pose *Hook/Afro Walk/Ice Breaker/Soul Clap *Mod's Diving/Push Away/Around The World/Spy Twist *Going Nowhere/Ritual/Techno Slide/Outlaw Hitch *Peace And Love/Egyptian Slide/Dancing Leaf/Crescent Moon *Football Boy/Ragga/Snow Pony/Mix it Up *Switching/Slow Down/Burlesque Boogie/Goofy Swing *Watching You/Body Punch/Step In Style/Sunset Swing *Sweep The Floor/Cosmic Punch/Locking/Superslownic *Muscle Time/Egyptian Walk/Galactic Waves/Soul Snap *Push 'N' Pull/Rasta Whip/Twist 'N' Clap/Happy Birthday *Peace Bump/Clap Your Hands/Square Snap/Skipping Spy *Mod's Mix/Rain Dance/Aerobic Fight/Beach Combing *Good Bye/What/Snow Flake/Goofy Spin *Gangsta Snap/Egyptian Clap/Letting Go/Make Room *Heart Strong/Circling Snap/Burlesque Lasso/Wanted *Club Circles/Rower/Techno Lock/Spy Swing *Hippie Twist/Side Slice/Pop Walk/Supersonic Hands *''Never Gonna Give You Up'' Battle Never Gonna Give You Up has a Battle against Moves Like Jagger. For the battle, click here. Appearances in Mashups Never Gonna Give You Up ''appears in the following Mashups: *'Never Gonna Give You Up''' *''4x4'' (Best of JD4) *''Call Me Maybe'' *''Could You Be Loved'' *''Disturbia'' *''Flashdance ... What A Feeling'' *''Good Feeling'' *''Moves Like Jagger'' *''Pound The Alarm'' *''Run the Show'' *''Scream & Shout'' (American Dream) *''What Makes You Beautiful'' *''Wild Wild West'' *''You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)'' (Funny Guys) Captions Never Gonna Give You Up appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: *Cape Dance *Power Snaphttps://youtu.be/Wq6evrGTUms *Super Groovy *Super Snap *Super Whip *Super Woodpecker *Wonder Boy *Wonder Walk Trivia *The Titanic looks similar to the boat from Night Boat To Cairo. *The coach s avatar has eyes in but not in . *At the end of the song, the coach tries to fly down the building but trips and falls hard onto the roof, with a Wilhelm scream being heard. **However, it does not happen in the Puppet Master Mode, where he just flies away like a real superhero instead of falling. **This is the first song to use the Wilhelm scream, followed by the Kids Mode version of Footloose. *The coach has appeared in many advertisements for . *In the Mashup, at Wild Wild West’s final part, the pictograms are purple instead of the original red. *A "JUST DANCE" sign can be seen in the far background, to the right. *An achievement can be obtained by winning the Battle as . *At the end of 4x4 s Mashup, the pictograms are not synced with the moves. *The background for this song appears as a glitch in My Main Girl. When the song is paused, the background appears along with the words "TEMPLATE" written in a Far West font all over it. *The coach, along with many others, appears in the background of Uptown Funk. *'' '' makes an appearance in the trailer, despite it not being available for the service. *Along with Addicted To You, the coaches appear in the cutscene for Built For This on All Stars Mode. **The panda even performs a move from their routines. Gallery Game Files nevergonna.jpg|''Never Gonna Give You Up'' Nevergonnagiveyouup_albumcoach.png| album coach Tex1_128x128_3c601100e3831994_14.png| album background nevergonna_cover@2x.jpg| cover 89af.png| avatar 89.png| avatar 20089 Never goond a give you up.png|Golden avatar 30089.png|Diamond avatar 116_AVATAR.png|The Godzilla-like monster avatar on never gonna pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Nevergonnagive jd4 pose1.png|Puppet Master Mode pose 1 Nevergonnagive jd4 pose2.png|Puppet Master Mode pose 2 NeverDUEL_jd4_pose.png|Puppet Master Mode pose 3 (Battle Mode color scheme) circle02_coach02.png|The coach texture in the Mashup background Maingirldlc pause background glitch.png|The background glitch when My Main Girl is paused In-Game Screenshots Nevergonna jd4 menu wii.png|''Never Gonna Give You Up'' on the menu (Wii) Rickrollactive.png| cover (Wii) Nevergonna jd4 coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Wii) Beta Elements Screenshot.just-dance-4.1280x720.2012-11-30.90.jpg|Beta menu screenshot (Note different background color and battle mode in the middle of songlist) Promotional Images SuperGuy.jpg|Promotional gameplay Artwork.just-dance-4.1162x2160.2012-08-17.49.png|Promotional coach Others nevergonna jd sign.jpg|"JUST DANCE" sign in the background Nevergonna_final scene.gif|The coach falling at the end of the classical routine Builtforthis_allstars_cutscene1.png|''Never Gonna Give You Up'' appearing in All Stars Mode Videos Official Music Video Rick Astley - Never Gonna Give You Up Teasers Never Gonna Give You Up - Gameplay Teaser (US) Never Gonna Give You Up - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Never Gonna Give You Up (Just Dance 4) *5 'Mashup' Just dance 4never gonna give you up mashup 'Puppet Master Mode' Just Dance 4 Never Gonna Give You Up Party Master Mode 5 stars wii u Just Dance 4 - Never Gonna Give You Up Puppet Master Mode (Gamepad View) (Wii U) Extractions Just Dance 4 Extract Never Gonna Give You Up Just Dance 4 Extract Never Gonna Give You Up (Mash-Up) Just Dance 4 Extract Never Gonna Give You Up (Puppet Master) References Site Navigation de:Never Gonna Give You Up Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Solo Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs with Puppet Master Modes Category:1980s Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Disco Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with Battles Category:Console Exclusives Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016